gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamiko A. Shimizu
Tamiko Alexandria Shimizu, often called Tami by fellow dorm mates, is a 17 year old, half Japanese, half British, second year transfer student at Gekkoukan high. She hails from Great Britain. Personality Tamiko is a shy, intelligent, a bit reserved, and slightly aloof girl, especially around people she doesn't know very well. But, she will quickly open up once she gets to know you. She is very proud of her heritage, stating her full name whenever introducing herself to someone. Tamiko is a very kind and lively girl who is faithful to her friends, caring about them deeply. Valuing their lives more than her own. But, she also holds parts of herself that she doesn't let show. Her inner loneliness, her fear to make bonds with people and trust issues, pessimistic nature. She tries to keep this, and her own personal feelings from being known. Usually blending in with the group and trying to be a optimist. She truely wants friendships, but is scared that in the end, they'll just hurt her more. She usually just holds these thoughts back... Causing occasional emotional outbursts of anger (Kuromoto fight), and sadness (Yoshio incident). Lately she has been letting that part show more... Even stating that she didn't much care if she lived or died in combat. But quickly regretted it. Lately Tamiko has been on edge, tired, and less friendly. Not being the usual cheery and happy girl her friends are used to. In her spare time, she loves to listen to music, read, watch anime, or enjoy some video games. She enjoys the arts as-well, mostly drawing and playing her beloved violin. Appearance Tamiko stands at about 5'2. She has bright red hair that used to be past waist length, but now just barely reaches her shoulders. Her hair colour is, yes, indeed natural. She has blue eyes, a fairly pale complexion, and a doll like face. When not in her school uniform, she has a variety of outfits, but her favourite consists of a white button down, pink necktie, black jumper shorts, black stockings, and grey knee high boots. Her winter outfit is a dark green cape, a fluffy black sweater, a black skirt that reaches her knees, black stockings and brown oxfords. Relationships *'Avalon Shinjigo': One of the first people Tamiko met at the dorms. She finds Avalon as a good friends and cares for her deeply. She even began crying when finding out she was alive after the MZ incident. Although after recent events, Tamiko finds herself a bit uncomfortable around her due to her emotional nature, but still worries for her. *'Rose': She was kind of off put when finding out Rose was an android and a shadow. But after knowing her for a little while, Tamiko just see's Rose as a normal teenage girl and considers her a friend. *'Clovis Akecheta:' He was one of the first she met upon her arrival to the dorms as-well. A good friend. She enjoys his laidback attitude, and respects his devotion to martial arts. Seeing how he earned the title 'Champ of Gekkoukan High'. His joking nature seems to irk some of the other dorm residents, but doesn't really bother her at all. She is glad to see he is now back to his old self after injuring his arm. *'Mari Tsukimi': Tamiko doesn't know Mari very well, but can see that she is a great leader and a person worth admiration. *'Jin Mayonaka: '''Thinks he's a really nice guy, great friend to all of the dorms, and great teammate. She still feels sorry that he broke his leg the night she had her awakening.. *'Chad Matthews: A nice guy. She feels bad for him having to deal with the constant tormenting from Thunderbird. She just usually ignores him, knowing that he bothers Chad and his jokes don't bother her much. Although she once listened to him (sorta), giving Chad a peck on the cheek the night of her awakening. She wishes to get to know him better in the future. Tamiko chose him to help as her research partner when Kelsey gave her the offer to join his task force. Seeing him as level headed enough and if needs be, a good combatant. *'Yoshio Kinjo: '''Ah, if it isn't the sadistic joker Yoshio/Yoshi/Yosh/Yoshi-raptor. A good friend and a cool guy to hang around. You can count on him to pummel the shadows (and burn Clovis' dummies). His sadistic side bothered her a bit at first, but as she got to know him and as he began opening up to her, even recently telling her his full name. Tamiko thinks he's a great guy. Even stating that they were a bit similar. She deeply cares for him, and hopes that he will soon learn better control over his outbursts, almost giving her a heart attack when he tried to attack the Masked Man. She likes messing with him, often making jokes or insulting him tsundere style, although she means no harm. And luckily he doesn't take it personally. Apparently he can tell something's up if she goes too long without making at-least one insult. After a plethora of recent events, Tamiko has realized she has fallen in love with Yoshio and is now in a relashionship with him. Tamiko truly cares about him. On Halloween night, Tamiko had met 'The Master' who had struck her during his odd warning. She avoids talking about the incident to try and keep 'The Master' at bay. She worries for him, hoping that soon he will be able to find a way to stop the voices in his head. For Yoshio's birthday she dressed up in a maid costume, remembering how Yoshio stated it would be 'kawaii'. She is visibly bothered by him trying to get her to open up, and in an effort to drive him away while listening to the voice, she revealed a dark bit of her passed to him, in which he followed by telling his own story. But even after that, realizing how much he really cared for her, she decided that maybe it would be okay to open up to him more... *'Kelsey Alexander: Tamiko respects Kelsey and thinks of him as an admirable person. When things get heated, he's usually the most level headed person, and makes the most sense on the matter. She can tell he's a good leader, and if in battle with him, trusts his orders. Can also appreciate that he can have a good time when going out with the teens. She calls him Mr. Alexander. *'Seiji Mudo:' A enjoyable person to be around. She looks at him as a leader, and thinks he's a pretty good one. He has a good head on his shoulders, and is a pretty respectable and civil guy. *'Asalieri Mendoza:' Tamiko has recently met Asa, but considers him a friend nonetheless. He's a pretty cool and funny guy. She can see he cares for his friends deeply and can trust him to have her back in combat. Now she's gotten to know Asa, and enjoys his presence around and considers him a good friend. Likes to insult him occasionally too. She egrets the way she acted towards him when he gave her the armor. *'Sumi Masen:' She first met him during the Temperance fight fairly recently. She was a little annoyed by his slip up, but it worked out. She thinks he can be a little too tough on himself at times, but overall a nice guy she thinks she could get along with. *'David Trinity:' The fuck is up with that guy? Borderline alcoholic, apparently ex-smoker, and who knows what else? Every time she runs into him it's something new and extremely random. One time it's shirtless walking around the mall, next it's bloodied and bandaged from shirtless fencing then a drinking game. What ever is going through his mind, she doesn't get it. *'Rie Karakuri:' Tamiko enjoys Rie's presence and is grateful for her support role in combat. She hopes to get to know her better. Persona Weapon: An all black 6 foot scythe that was given to Tamiko by her Grandfather, which she named 'Shi no Kage'. Persona: Kikuri-Hime Arcana: Priestess Skills Stats: ''' STR:3 MAG:4 AGL:3 END:3 LCK:2 *Bufula *Mabufula *Ice Amp *Diarahan *Mediarama *Recarm *Amrut *Kalt Lebenskraft '''Resist: Ice Weak: Fire Backstory Tamiko was born to a fairly wealthy Japanese father and British mother. Although she may mention them, she doesn't actually talk about them, or her life prior to her arrival to the dorms much. Due to her parents work she travelled a lot, this gave her time to study and learn various things throughout her childhood. She never had the chance to make any close friends because of how much she moved around and transferred schools, making her a bit shy when it comes to people her own age. Boy, but did she had fun travelling the world. At the age of 7, while living on Tatsumi port island with her mother for a short while, they experienced the dark hour. Her mother was devoured by the shadows, but for some reason unbeknownst to her, she was spared. But soon afterwards, her Father became distant, and her relationship with him became rocky. When Tamiko graduated primary school at 11, she moved in with her Grandfather. After years of curiosity, Tamiko convinced her Father to let her attend high school on Tatsumi port island. She wanted to find out what exactly happened that night. She moved into the dorms in early August, and only a few days later awakening to her Persona, after realizing it was the shadows that killed her mother. She began making friends with her fellow dormmates quite soon. While living at the dorms for about three months, Tamiko has fit in well. Making friends, having fun, going through battles, and their usually somehow impactful aftermaths, she has even joined in on a investigation task force along with Yoshio, Chad, and Kelsey. After a slew of recent events, including getting drunk and revealing crushes, going through the Death battle and running into the Masked Man who almost had a chance to kill Yoshio, dates, and having her emotions run rampant, almost revealing that voice that keeps intruding inside her head. Tamiko and Yoshio have begun a relashionship together. Tamiko is currently happy with her life at the dorms, although... Is bothered by the goddamn voice, who usually appears when things become too emotional, stressful, or social. It has been so bad as of late, she doesn't get much sleep. Just keep swimming Tamiko... Just keep swimming and you'll be fine. Scratch that. Now time has passed (I need to update this more frequently). On Halloween night, Yoshio visited Tamiko's room and The Master, some part of Yoshio, revealed himself to Tamiko and struck her. Afterwards, Tamiko now knows about Yoshio's other sides, him even telling her once he doesn't know how many there could be. Causing her to worry for him more. Tamiko had participated in helping out Clovis, who had earned his new Persona: Sun. Had fun hanging out as snow fell, having a kickass snowball fight with her and Yoshio vs. Asa/Rose vs. Clovis/Sun. Which they totally won hands down. For Yoshio's birthday, she had surprised him with a maid costume because she knew he would enjoy it. He must've liked it a lot because ever since, he's been asking to see it again. Well, after other things went on. Hanging out, the Temperance fight, etc... Asa had given her and Yoshio their armor, but after finding out that she had to model in return, she got upset and left. She regrets this, but she wonders why has she been so moody lately? Usually things like this she could keep to herself. Soon after, Tamiko's Father visited the dorms. Rather quickly, but dropped off an early present for Tamiko. That night Tamiko was highly on edge because of the voice getting to her and her Father showing up. Refusing any offers for a birthday party, and even revealing she had a twin sister, Aiko who died when they were 8. The voices had gotten extremely worse as of late, constantly eating at the back of Tamiko's mind and giving her consistent headaches and causing her to lose major amounts of sleep. Somehow it just knows how to get to her. Putting her on edge, and showing her more cold side. She even began to give in to it's pressure as of late, slowly detaching herself from most of the other dorm mates, saying first names than usual nicknames, and talking slightly more formally. She tried the same with Yoshio, but the voice realized it was to late to detach from this one. And she was on the team that killed Ryuukou. Gave her a bad taste in her mouth, but doesn't regret doing it. It had to be done. She also noticed Yoshio... Change. He wasn't acting or speaking normally. She hopes it's merely a temporary sadistic pleasure, but it reminded her of... Him... The Master... And that's all for now! After her 18th birthday, Tamiko was called back to England by her father and leave the life she made in Japan behind. Category:Characters Category:Priestess